Fangirls on Facebook
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Quand le fandom WebShow se retrouver sur Facebook... [Dat Résumé] [Mention de Lucie/Moi] [Court]


Fangirls on Facebook

 **Bon, manque d'originalité, mais j'ai remarqué que pas mal de fandoms font ce genre de choses, comme dans celui de Death Note et de SnK! Alors je voulais juste essayer!**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **Insane2Angel** _s'est inscrite sur Facebook._  
 **Insane2Angel** __ _est devenue amie avec_ **Woor Energy, Lucie Barinka, SunWings, Camboune30,** _et 30 autres fangirls._

 **Lucie Barinka** _commente :_ MON AANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGEEEEEEEEE *keur*  
 **Insane2Angel** _commente :_ MA CHÉRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE *câlins câlins câlins*  
 **Woor Energy** _commente :_ Tu t'es enfin inscrite! T'inquiètes, tu vas pas "t'ennuyer" avec nous sur Facebook, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... 8)

 **Insane2Angel, Camboune30, Siffly, Cacuts, EliCodex** _et 14 autres fangirls aiment ça._

 **Lucie Barinka** _commente :_ C'est mon ange, pas touche!  
 **Woor Energy** _commente :_... Meh.  
 **Insane2Angel** _commente :_ Quelle répartie hors du commun, Eloïse  
 **Woor Energy** _commente :_ Je sais tu peux pas test  
 **Insane2Angel** _commente :_ J'avoue x)

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Deponia** _aime_ "Comment bien torturer un personnage dans une fic"  
 **Insane_Kira** _et_ **Insane2Angel** _aime ça._

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **SunWings** _à_ **Insane2Angel** _:_ Hé, j'ai trouvé un fanart Pandrof trop bubullant, ça te dis on fait faire une attaque de fangirlisme à Woor?  
 **Insane2Angel** _à_ **SunWings** : Grave. Montre le moi d'abord.

 _Envoi d'une photo à_ **Insane2Angel** _par_ **SunWings**

 **SunWings** à **Insane2Angel** : Alors?

ALLÔ?!  
Y'A QUELQU'UN?!

 **Insane2Angel** _à_ __ **SunWings** : iouiliulzmirje!slmdmw%12fe53t6z'85zjhrknf,s:;d!852eklhiateiqguowhlkm,l§W:!:klehrui'è_çroeziprùe4qf5d57qqe*1Rµ3%Mlmarjoeiof_àr"r)eqfipoiduigkzjltk',ml;m/%§ZERSdv53687d6sgr542t4§mzlko'u_ç_

 **SunWings** _à_ **Insane2Angel** : Merde, je crois que je l'ai tuée.

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **SunWings** _à posté une image sur son mur :_ Pandrof.

 **Insane2Angel, Maclemsa, Siffly Camboune30, Nekomi** _et 5 autres fangirls aiment ça._

 **Siffly** _commente :_ OMFG.  
 **Insane2Angel** _commente :_ C'est pour Woor, moi je l'ai déjà vu. Mais BLLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBBL quoi.  
 **Camboune30** _commente_ : "Prof! Fais moi exploser de l'intérieur avec ton tube à essais! Han!" xD  
 **Insane2Angel** _commente_ : C'est trop ça *Q*

 **Insane2Angel** _commente_ : ... Tiens, Woor a rien remarqué pour l'instant, c'est bizarre.  
 **Elena_Patronne** _commente_ : Attends un peu, ça va pas tarder...  
Encore un petit peu...  
Lâchez le Kraken dans 3...  
2...  
1...

 **Woor Energy** _commente :_ KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAH BORDEL DE MERDE PANDROF BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBBLBLLBLBLBLkjhugytilrzeujkl!q,m;:%§Ry56897654§%/mlp'oçu(_p"yoèqte_pçuàqpùjtom%MY5µ%/YQµe1h24qt6u8-9/'78q54teh1µQ%lp-oàçuà'_ypçe(ràç^)à$y(ai^joypihoeRG¨809°£0IY¨5µKQEPROJP0GF¨905Yµ¨LER%/DSm/L?KI

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Kalincka** _et_ **Titipo** _aiment :_ "Les Bunkers, c'est cools"

 **Tout le fandom** aime ça  
 **Tout le fandom** _commente_ : CLIFFHANGER DE MERDE ON VA VOUS TUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER è.é

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Le Prof** _a posté_ : Bonjour! Je suis le Professeur! Posez-moi toutes vos questions, j'y répondrais!  
 **Lucie Barinka** _commente_ : Mon ange, pourquoi tu t'appelles le Prof maintenant?  
 **Maître Panda** _commente_ : Oh, rien, on fait juste une soirée à thè- /SBAFF/ Un RP pardon!

 **Le Prof, Sherlock Holmes, le Patron et le Geek** _aiment ça_

 **Lucie Barinka** _commente_ : Moué moué, en profite pas pour toucher à mon ange, Woor!  
 **Sherlock Holmes** _commente_ : J'ai besoin d'un rival à combattre, tu me suis Lucie?

 **Lucie Barinka** _a changé de nom :_ **Jim Moriarty**

 **Le Patron** _commente_ : Que le RP commence! On va se marrer...

 **Le Prof, Maître Panda, le Geek, Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty et 4 autres fangirls** _aiment ça_

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Woor Energy** _invite_ **Insane2Angel** _a signer la pétition_ "Pour que le Prof revienne officiellement dans SLG et qu'il embrasse Maître Panda"

 **Insane2Angel** _a signé la pétition_

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Camboune30** _a signé la pétition_ "Pour que Mia et Lucie copulent sous la douche"

 **Woor Energy** _aime ça._

 **Insane2Angel** _commente_ : Moi perso, ça me dérange pas du tout... 8)  
 **Lucie Barinka** _commente_ : Meeeeh *rougit*  
 **Camboune30** _ **c**_ _ommente_ : Allez, sinon, regarde ce que je vais faire à Moriarty...  
 **Lucie Barinka** _commente_ : ... tu viens mon ange?  
 **Insane2Angel** _commente_ : OWI 8)

 **Tout le fandom** __ _aime ça._

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Deponia** _a posté_ : Qui a mangé ma part de gâteau que j'avais laissé dans la cuisine?  
 **Insane2Angel** _commente_ : Teeeeeeeeeeeel est la questioooooooooooon /SBAFF/ Nan perso je sais pas.  
 **Nekomi** _commente_ : C'EST PAS MOI JE VOUS LE JURE  
 **Woor Energy** _commente_ : T'inquiète pas, je vais te protéger si on t'attaque  
 **Insane_Kira** _commente_ : Moi j'ai mes réserves dans ma chambre alors j'ai pas besoin donc c'est pas moi.  
 **Deponia** _commente_ : Que le coupable se dénonce maintenant! Si il le fait maintenant, il aura une torture moins douloureuse que si il attend que j'aille le chercher par la peau du cul!  
 **Lucie Barinka** _commente_ : C'est pas moi!  
 **Camboune30** _commente_ : Sur la vie de Sherlock, c'est pas moi  
 **Siffly** _ **c**_ _ommente_ : KEKISSEPASSE J'AI PAS SUIVI  
 **Titipo** _commente_ : Je vole pas la nourriture des gens, et je suis pas trop du genre a être prise de fringale  
 **Deponia** _commente_ : ATTENDEZ. Y'A DES MIETTES! JE LES SUIS, JE VAIS TROUVER LE COUPABLE!

 **Nekomi, Insane_Kira, Woor Energy, Lucie Barinka, Camboue30, Titipo et Siffly** _aime ça._

 **Deponia** _commente_ : LA PERSONNE QUI EST DERRIERE CETTE PORTE VA PRENDRE TRES CHER.

 **Insane2Angel** _commente_ : Attendez, on toque à ma porte  
 **Woor Energy** _commente_ : ... R.I.P  
 **Camboune30** _ **c**_ _ommente_ : Tu vas tellement prendre cher...  
 **Maclemsa** _commente_ : Ravie de t'avoir connue  
 **Lucie Barinka** _commente_ : MON AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T^T

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Insane2Angel** _aime le livre_ "Comment ne plus grignoter entre les repas et ne plus s'empiffrer"

 **Woor Energy** _commente_ : Aie

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Insane2Angel** _a signé la pétition_ "Pour que l'on assassine Elizabeth et que l'on puisse shipper Sebastian et Ciel sans être emmerdés"

 **Woor Energy, Cacuts** _et_ **Esther** _ont signé la pétition_

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Insane2Angel** _aime_ "Mon trip, c'est les personnages mignons et/ou mystérieux"

 **Woor Energy** _commente_ : En procédant par élimination, tu kiffes L, Armin, le Prof, Maître Panda, Undertaker, Sherlock, et Ciel, j'ai bon?  
 **Insane2Angel** _commente_ : Toutafé

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Tout le fandom** _a signé la pétition_ "Pour que les personnalités de SLG existent vraiment"

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Lucie Barinka** _aime_ "Les Creepypastas c'est le bien"

 **Insane2Angel** _aime ça._

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Camboune30** _a posté_ : LES GENS. J'AI UNE TRUC HYPER IMPORTANT A VOUS DIRE.  
 **Tout le fandom** _commente_ : ?

 **Camboune30** : ATTENTION.  
SAVIEZ-VOUS.  
QUE.  
LES PERSONNALITÉS.  
DE MATHIEU.  
N'EXISTAIENT PAS?!  
 **Woor Energy** _commente_ : .

.  
 **Je te hais.**  
 **Camboune30** _commente_ : *keur*

 **Insane2Angel** _commente :_ ... *PFS*

 **Insane2Angel** _a quitté Facebook_

 **Lucie Barinka** : Mon ange? T.T  
 **Camboune30** _commente_ : Oups

 **Bon, j'ai pas trouvé une meilleure fin x)**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
